Scintillators in radiation detectors may comprise an array of individual pixels which are separated by gaps. Such pixelated scintillators can be formed out of scintillating ceramic material.
In US 2012/0308837 A1 a process for the generative preparation of ceramic-shaped bodies by 3D inkjet printing is described.